He Came from California
by LittleMissGoldStar
Summary: Finn Hudson was the new boy in school. He didn't fit in like he did at his old school in California. He hated Lima, Ohio...that is until he met Rachel Berry.
1. The Big Move

**Hey Guys! This is my first story so I'm sorry if I have any errors! I have been wanting to write one of these for a while now and I know it may not be the best but I hope to get better as I go on! Thanks for reading and please review!**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Finn Hudson moved to Lima, Ohio in the summer between junior and senior year. His mother, Carole and Burt Hummel had met online and somehow hit it off. Finn didn't understand how she and this guy could interact online. The only girls that he had ever dated in his home of Venice Beach, California were always a different person than their Facebook pages presumed but however it happened, they were moving.

It was Carole's idea first. She felt bad wasting money on flights to and from Ohio and Finn was set to go to college in the following years so why not just move?

Finn didn't want to leave California. He hadn't even met the Hummel family- all he knew was that Burt had a son named Kurt and he attended McKinley High School. He had researched the school a few times just to know what to expect upon arriving there. It looked pretty boring if you asked him but he tried to stay positive for his mom. His father, Christopher Hudson had died in Iraq when Finn was only a few months old and his mom only had a few boyfriends here and there. He was glad to know that Burt really cared about her and that she was happy with him.

* * *

As soon as they pulled their Cadillac Escalade into Lima (Or lame-o as Finn liked to call it) Finn realized that he didn't belong here. He could tell that Lima wasn't a large town and as far as he knew there was only one restaurant called Breadstix.

Once he and his mom got to the Hummel residence he was dead tired. He somehow pulled himself out of the large SUV and pull out their belongings before he was awakened with a squeakish voice that he could have mistaken for a small child. "Dad, they're here!" screamed Kurt as he made his way off the porch and into Carole's arms like they had known each other for years.

**FINN POV**

I must have zoned out when my mom was describing Kurt to me. I pictured some normal guy that plays sports like me. I thought it would be kinda neat to have someone to play ball with whenever I wanted. That didn't seem to be the case. Kurt seemed a little on the "pansy" side as my friend Azimio from California would describe him. Was he gay? What if he liked me? I hoped not.

As soon as Burt came out of the house I wasn't surprised at his appearance. He looked like all the guys my mom had dated over the years. Burt was bald, scruffy, and a little on the heavy side. He came out of the house, hugged my mom and gave me a warm handshake. I felt at home in a way.

We pulled all of the luggage into the house and began visiting.


	2. The First Night

**NORMAL POV**

"So Finn, did you play sports at your old school?" Asked Burt when his and Carole's discussion had become dead. "Yes sir, I played Football and Basketball but I liked football a lot more." Replied Finn as the doorbell rang and startled Finn just a bit. Burt nodded in approval and stood up to answer the door which when opened uncovered a short boy with gel slicked back hair that looked to be a little younger than both Kurt and Finn.

"Hey, Blaine how's it going?" asked Burt as he answered the door. "Great sir, I just came to see if Kurt wanted to catch a movie or something since he cancelled date-night on me last week." Blaine said in a matter-of-fact kind of way as he was welcomed in by Burt. Kurt blushed and explained to Finn and Carole that Blaine was his boyfriend and they had met when Kurt attended Dalton Academy where Blaine is a student.

"So Kurt, what do you say? Harry Potter?" asked Blaine ever so flirty as Kurt nodded then looked to his dad in approval. Burt rolled his eyes and nodded in approval. Finn couldn't tell how happy that Burt was with his son's sexuality but he knew from what Carole had told him Kurt the world to Burt's life.

As Kurt and Blaine scrambled out of the door Burt mumbled "Kids" and chuckled a bit which made Carole giggle as well. Finn felt a little uncomfortable but the weirdness ended when Burt broke the silence with "Anyone up for pizza? I know you guys had a long drive and are probably starving. I'll call it in now."

Finn nodded and showed a short smile before he went to explore his new home.

**FINN POV**

I went up the stairs and turned to the first room on the right. When I turned on the lights I immediately knew that it was Kurt's bedroom. The walls were brightly colored and reminded me of my mom's pearls that she wears only on special occasions. The bedspread was laid out on the bed neatly- Actually, everything was really neat in his room. I hoped that Burt wouldn't expect that from me.

I slowly walked into Kurt's room and my eyes were drawn to the pictures on his dresser. Most were of him and Blaine who I recognized from earlier but some were of him and a group of people in a music room. I wondered what they were doing but didn't think much of it as I searched for my own room.

* * *

**KURT POV**

Blaine dropped me off at home at around 11:00 and all I really wanted to do was go to bed. Instead, I was startled by Finn sitting in the living room watching TV. "I figured that you would be asleep by now" I remarked as I entered the living room and subtly sat down on the leather chair. "Yeah well it's kinda hard sleeping in a brand new home" he replied in a way that I couldn't decide what emotion he had.

"Well I guess we haven't formally met, I'm Kurt Hummel. I go to McKinley High School where I am in Glee club. I also plan on going to New York to attend college and make my Broadway debut….and I probably just threw a lot of stuff about me to you at once" I said as I laughed silently.

He stared at me for a split second before turning his eyes back to the television where some sports debate was getting heated. He finally spoke after some eerie silent moments and said "I'm Finn Hudson and I already don't like it here. I miss California with all the hot girls, warm weather and good friends." He stood up and briskly walked up the stairs as I sat there with my mouth gaping. I thought I had made an opening for him to come into my family's life...but I was wrong.

**FINN POV**

I felt like a jerk when I charged up the stairs like that but I didn't want him to think that I was all for singing kumbaya around a campfire with him and his dad either. I decided to go straight to bed so that Kurt wouldn't come and question me about my problem…because he probably thinks that I have one…or many. Besides, I have school in a few weeks so I should get used to this getting up early stuff.

_**a/n So I decided to add a chapter again tonight (although it is super boring). Please work with me as I am really confused with this haha...PLEASEEEE REVIEW!**_


	3. A New Friend

**A/N) Hey guys! Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following! KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!**

* * *

**FINN POV**

The next morning I woke up not realizing where I was. At first I thought I was in heaven or something but then I came to realize that I was in my new home. Wait, no. This isn't a home. Not yet anyways.

I walked downstairs slowly so that I didn't wake anybody who was still sleeping until I heard the Hummel clan and my mom down in the kitchen.

My mom was the first to address me as I walk in by saying "Morning, sunshine!" as she has done every morning since I was five. I replied to her with a grunt since I was still in morning mode.

I poured myself a cup of orange juice and suddenly I jolted awake. Orange juice always does that to me. It is like a cold shower in the morning or something, I don't know.

**NORMAL POV**

After Finn drank his orange juice he ate some cereal that Burt had laid out for him quietly. He ate pretty quickly so that he could go out into Lima and see what it was really about.

* * *

Finn was walking around the small park near the Library when he spotted a bench to sit down at. He began checking his phone for messages from Azimio or Eric, some of his friends from Venice Beach and he saw that he did have one from Azimio that read

"Hy dude have fun in da loza palozza"

Finn thought to himself how much he would give to be back there in California…but none of those things were his mom's happiness. "I guess I'm stuck here" he mumbled under his breath.

As he stood to start walking again he ran into a guy a little shorter than him with a Mohawk. He was wearing a grey t-shirt, some faded jeans and a bad attitude written all over his face. "Watch where you're going punk or I'll find a place in your face for my fist." The Mohawk guy threatened. Finn just stood there stunned. This guy may have been smaller than him but he seemed much tougher and even a little scary.

"Hey man, I'm sorry I am new to town" replied Finn as he held out his hand to the stranger he had been threatened by seconds before.

The guy just stood there with a blank look on his face. He had never had anyone be friendly to him after a threat. He took his hand and shook it slowly before saying "The name's Puck…you going to McKinley?" To which Finn responded "Yep...do they have a football team or anything? I mean I played at my old school as the starting QB and I'd like to again…" and before Finn could finish, Puck interrupted with "YES! Our team has been absolute crap ever since my buddy Sam moved out of state. We had try-outs a few weeks ago but I'm sure Beiste could put you on the team if you were good enough."

Finn smiled and said "Awesome!" before trading numbers with Puck, who said that he would text the details on their practice schedule and stuff. "But don't get suckered into too many clubs before school starts. The only club that Coach Beiste allows us to be in is Glee Club." Puck declared as if Glee was a really good thing.

Finn recalled Kurt talking about Glee club the night before when Kurt was formally introducing himself. "Oh." Was all that Finn said to Puck. He didn't want Puck thinking that he was dumb already for not knowing what Glee club was.

"Well see ya around punk" uttered as he walked away.

* * *

Finn then decided that he had to know what Glee club was. He knew that if Puck- who seemed like the big jock bully – talked about it with enthusiasm then it was probably something that everyone at McKinley was involved In. But little did he know what went on around McKinley.

* * *

_**a/n thank you for reviewing and favoriting!**_

_**-Lyndsay**_


	4. Learning about Glee

**Normal POV**

As the first week of being in the Hummel household went on, Kurt tried to make Finn feel like he was at home. He would make food that he figured Neanderthals like the Californians that he had seen on TV ate, and would bring him a glass of warm milk every night so that they would have an excuse to talk.

One night during a "warm milk talk" as Kurt liked to refer to it, Finn decided to ask about Glee club and what it was all about. Kurt chuckled and started his story on the Glee club.

"Mr. Schuester is a Spanish teacher at our school. He did Glee club when he was in High School and they won a national championship an-"Kurt was interrupted by a question from Finn "But what do you_ do _in Glee club?" to which Kurt replied "Oh haha I should have explained. Glee is a show choir club where we sing and dance. We compete in a few competitions but the grandest competition of them all is the National Show Choir competition. It is usually in a big city and sometimes there are celebrity judges!" Kurt squealed and cleared his throat before he continued.

"Anyways so Mr. Schuester or Mr. Schue as we like to call him decided to start to club back up again when I was a sophomore but we only had five members. It was kind of a bummer until Principal Figgins made football players and cheerleaders sign up for at least one club, but a lot of them didn't sign up for the clubs that they wanted in time so they had to join Glee club. So now we only have 9 members leaving us 3 short for competitions. We are going to have recruit new members this year which I don't see how that can work seeing as last year we had no luck with that." Kurt sighed as he looked at Finn who was trying to relay all of the information that was just thrown at him.

"Well maybe I can join…" piped up Finn after he had taken all that in. Kurt's eyes got really big and he let out a huge squeal and took Finn into a huge hug.

* * *

For the next few weeks Finn was at Football practice every day from 11:00am to 4:00pm and when he came home he would find Kurt (unless he was with Blaine) and do singing lessons. Finn decided that this was a good idea so the Glee Club or "New Directions" as the formal name, wouldn't think that he was an amateur.

After two weeks of singing lessons Kurt finally told Finn that he was done. Finn had mastered reading music (which he already knew some about from playing drums) and his scales were beginning to sound better than Kurt's. Finn was shocked to learn this because he had never sang a day in his life.

* * *

What Kurt didn't mention to Finn was the bullying that occurred at the school. During the second week of Football, some guy named David Karofsky shoved Finn in the locker room. Finn was stunned. At his old school you couldn't just do that and get away with it. And besides, in California everyone liked everyone.

When Finn was talking about it at the dinner table that night Burt got up from the dinner table and started pacing. He started getting agitated "He already hurt my son, he's not going to hurt you too Finn." He stated as he threw his napkin down on the floor and went to cool off from his anger.

When Kurt explained what Karofsky had done to him the previous year causing Kurt to change schools for half of a semester, Finn was dumbfounded. He never thought of Karofsky as a bad person, just a bad attitude. From then on he stayed far away from any group- football gathering that involved Dave.

* * *

School was quickly approaching and he realized how glad he was to be going to McKinley especially since he already knew all the guys from football and Kurt so he wouldn't be the lonely new kid when school came around.

Near the end of the summer, Finn had forgotten about his Cali friends and was more focused on making his Senior year one to remember.

_**A/N I know this chapter is boring..I'm sorry! I'm going to be adding Rachel in the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing and keep doing it!**_


	5. The Sleepover Part 1

**NORMAL POV**

Kurt had a sleepover planned with all of the Glee girls in the beginning of August. Kurt said that it was mainly for him to reconnect with them as most of them had been on vacation or really busy.

The night of the sleepover, Finn was sitting in the living room watching TV ignoring all of the doorbell ringing and loud squealing. Finally he decided that he would be somewhat social and he got up to welcome the girls.

When he first saw all of them, he was amazed at the differences between them and how they got along. Kurt introduced Finn to the girls and they all waved silently. Kurt broke the silence finally with "Okay Finn, this is Quinn, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Tina and Rachel isn't here yet but you'll see her later." Finn took it all in and just half smiled while the girls grabbed their stuff and walked upstairs.

Quinn then had an idea. She remembered Puck telling her about this Finn guy but she never dreamed that he would be _that_ good looking. So, Finn was a hottie and so was Quinn. She was going to make sure that they ended up together.

* * *

Rachel finally arrived about an hour after everyone settled in. Kurt and the girls were upstairs and they didn't hear the doorbell so Finn decided to answer it thinking it was the pizza they had ordered. He opened the door and to his surprise he saw a short, tiny girl with brown hair and big eyes. She was wearing a short sundress with white knee highs and green flats. "Hi, are you Finn? Kurt has told me a lot about you!" exclaimed the girl who Finn could only assume as Rachel- the girl they had talked about before.

"Yeah, that's me." He responded while trying to take in her hidden beauty. No, she wasn't drop dead gorgeous but there was something about her. He decided that it must have been her friendly and bubbly personality. He let her in and motioned her upstairs.

Rachel couldn't believe how handsome Finn was. He seemed a little awkward and goofy, but also nice. She replied with "Great! I hope that you join Glee club! We could use some new members…" while walking up the stairs.

* * *

As soon as she got to Kurt's room she opened the door and greeted Kurt and all of the girls except for Quinn. Quinn and Rachel had a rocky friendship. Back in sophomore year Rachel had been the loser who got slushied everyday by the football team and cheerios. Quinn was the head cheerleader back then and she bullied and taunted Rachel every day.

Quinn had gotten pregnant by the second half of first semester that year and was kicked off the Cheerios. However, she was still mean to Rachel at every given chance that she had. When the cheerios and the football players had to choose a club, she decided to go with her friends and join a club as well but they all found that they had waited too long and there was only one club that was not full- Glee club.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany were best friends until Quinn had gotten pregnant. Then, it was just Santana and Brittany and they were a lot closer than they ever had been before.

When Rachel sat down on the bed, she discovered that they were talking about Finn. "I don't think that he likes it here. He did singing lessons with me for a while. He's really good, but I don't think he likes living here. He wants to be back in California." Explained Kurt, recalling all of the warm milk talks they had had over the past days.

Rachel then realized that she had to get him into Glee club. Right now she didn't have a _good_ duet partner and lately she had only been singing solos. But that was last year…maybe this year she could have a permanent one.

"Well, I think that he is really cute..." remarked Quinn flirtatiously. "Yeah for a cabbage patch doll, he looks uber cute." sarcastically replied Santana. Brittany and Mercedes giggled as Quinn rolled her eyes and began speaking again. "What do you think he will say if I ask him out?" she asked leaving everyone in the room silent- staring at her in awe.

"Quinn, you barely know him. Heck, _I_ barely know him and I have known him for like three and a half weeks" Kurt came back with. Rachel had been holding her breath during this whole conversation about Finn, She thought that Quinn was way over her head but she couldn't say anything. She knew she couldn't seeing as they already hated each other for some reason and they didn't want it to get any worse.

"I don't know Kurt, maybe it is a good idea..." Tina told Kurt. "Maybe he needs someone. I mean I know he is on the football team and stuff but maybe he could use someone to help him learn the ropes besides you." She explained. He nodded in understanding as Quinn stated "Well then it's settled. I'll just ask him tonight." She smiled triumphantly like she had just won the Nobel Peace Prize.

Rachel sulked down on the bed. She figured that if Finn and Quinn were ever together then her chances of having him as a duet partner would not be pleasant. And maybe she thought that he was worth dating as well...She'd have to get to know him before she could EVER date him.

* * *

_**a/n) Thank you for all the kind words…I haven't done much POV of the characters but I plan to start in the following chapters! Thanks for reviewing and keep them coming!**_


	6. The Sleepover Part 2

**NORMAL POV**

After a little bit of talking, Kurt finally declared "We should go downstairs. The pizza should be here any minute!" and they all promptly went downstairs to wait.

Once they all got downstairs Quinn went to sit directly beside Finn. "Hey Finn! How are you? Watching football? I absolutely adore football!" she exclaimed. Rachel couldn't help but giggle under her breath at the fool that Quinn was making of herself.

Rachel thought that it was going really bad for Quinn until they kept getting closer and closer together. Finally, she put her hand on his leg and he put his hand over hers.

**RACHEL POV**

I was enjoying listening to the love fest that Quinn thought was going on until I realized that Finn was going along with all of this. He actually seemed _interested_ in Quinn. It was not an ideal situation.

I guess that I wasn't getting a duet partner after all. Quinn would probably brainwash Finn- telling him how stupid and ugly I was. That's how it always went.

* * *

**FINN POV**

Quinn was kind of all over me. I mean it was fine… I hadn't flirted with anybody since I got here but to be honest Quinn kind of made me uncomfortable. She was majorly touchy- feely and I only liked that when it was a girl that I really liked. Quinn…I mean she was hot and she knew how to flirt but she didn't catch my eye as much as Rachel. I don't know what it was about Rachel but ever since I first saw her she hadn't left my mind.

The doorbell rang and I saw it as an opportunity to get rid of Quinn however, she had other plans. She had her hand on my leg and when I tried to get up she like didn't move her hand. I was like pinned down on the couch.

I just smiled a little and continued the conversation with her until Kurt announced "Let's eat!"

**QUINN POV **

Finn was way cuter than I had thought before. It was a little difficult getting him to flirt with me. He seemed a little bit uncomfortable. We talked about sports and singing and California. Everyone else was busy chatting while I was sitting with Finn until finally the pizza had arrived. Finn tried to answer it, but I didn't want to ruin the moment so I made sure that he didn't get up.

I could see Rachel eyeing me from the leather chair across from the television. Did she really think that Finn would ever like her? I would hope not…all that would do is crush her dreams. On second thought, I hoped that Rachel did like Finn.

* * *

**RACHEL POV**

I really didn't like Finn all that much. Quinn could have him even though she was going to break his heart in the long run. She had done this with both Puck and Sam Evans.

Puck and Quinn weren't actually dating back in Sophomore year but from what I had heard- Puck got Quinn a little tipsy one night and one thing led to another leaving Quinn pregnant.

After Sue, the Cheerios coach found out she immediately threw Quinn off the team, causing the whole school to find out about her pregnancy. She waited for a long time to tell anybody who the father was but finally spit it out during her second day of Glee club.

I could remember the day very clearly. We were waiting for Mr. Schue to come back with the sheet music from the copy machine when Quinn pulled Puck aside- whispering in his ear angrily. Kurt happened to be nearby and heard the whole conversation which included Quinn being mad at Noah for a doctor's bill that she had given to Noah to pay for it since she couldn't afford it at the moment. Apparently the bill still hadn't been paid and she was getting phone calls about it.

Kurt then told all of us and somehow it spilled to the whole school. When Quinn had her baby, (who Santana swore would come out with a Mohawk) she put her up for adoption, found a good home for her and she hadn't seen her since.

Sam was another one of Quinn's boyfriends' but she was really rude to him in my opinion. She was always calling him an idiot or stupid in Glee club. I felt bad for Sam. He never did anything wrong and he had a great voice. We were all relieved when he broke up with her before summer because he was moving to Kentucky. She didn't even seem that upset about it.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Everyone ate their pizza while chatting quietly. Finn noticed that Rachel wasn't eating and since Quinn wasn't all over him anymore he decided to talk to her.

"Why aren't you eating?" He asked nonchalantly. She looked startled and after noticing who it was and a deep breath of relief she explained "I'm vegan…and obviously cheese is made from milk which comes from a cow- but don't think that you can't eat meat or anything in front of me. I don't want others to be influenced by my decision of choosing veganism."

Finn just stared at her as she explained this, not taking in much of her clarification as he was amazed at her. Not just at her beauty, but the way that she held herself with pride and confidence. He hadn't met anyone like that before.

"Oh." Was all Finn answered. Rachel was taken back at his response seeing as a lot of people would ask her about being vegan and how it affected her health and stuff…but that didn't happen with Finn. She then thought about it and figured that since he was a stupid teenage boy that he had no idea what she was talking about anyways.

"So do you want anything? I mean, my mom keeps lettuce and stuff in the house so we could get you a salad or something…" he finally spit out. "No thanks, I ate at home before I came." She replied and started developing a conversation with Finn.

Quinn gawked at Rachel with disbelief. Finn wanted to talk to that hobbit? Who did she think she was? One thing is for sure, Quinn Fabray wouldn't go down without a fight- not this time.

* * *

**A/N) Thank you for reviewing and keep them coming! I know the explanation for Quinn getting pregnant was a little confusing but it couldn't be the same when Finn wasn't there in this story! Thanks for being supportive and PLEEEEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Rejection & Getting the Girl

**NORMAL POV**

The rest of the night went smoothly. Rachel only chatted with Finn for a while until everyone was done eating and decided to go back upstairs.

Quinn really wanted to go off on Rachel… but after she thought about it she realized that since Finn initiated the conversation with her, it wasn't _entirely _her fault. She still hated Rachel.

**FINN POV**

I really liked Rachel. She didn't seem too interested in me though. Quinn on the other hand was very interested in me and she was hot. Maybe Quinn and I could have a relationship. I mean Rachel doesn't seem that interested.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

The next morning at around 9:30 Kurt and the girls came down for breakfast before they left. Finn was also down in the kitchen drinking his orange juice like he did every morning. When he saw Rachel he immediately stood up straight and made sure he looked alright. He didn't understand how she could hold herself so well.

After they all ate, they left one by one. By about 10:15 everyone was gone except for Rachel and Quinn. When Rachel finally decided to leave, Finn walked her to the door and said kind of flirty, "You know, you're really cool Rachel…"

Rachel was taken aback by his remark. She thought that Finn was cute, sure…but she couldn't have a boyfriend or even a crush for that matter. She knew that senior year was going to be her year to shine and the year for her to start acting on her Broadway dreams.

"Thanks Finn..." she said slowly. She then stated "But you should know that any relationship that you would like to have with me will not happen. Let's just stay friends okay? And I know it sounds ridiculous…I mean why wouldn't a girl like me swoon over the handsome quarterback? But I have a lot of things going on and a relationship would just add to the stress. I'm sorry." She then turned around and walked out the door.

Finn was shocked at how she knew what he was thinking. He never actually said that he liked her but somehow she got the message. He was kind of bummed, but shook it off and saw it as an opportunity to really get to know Quinn Fabray.

* * *

After Quinn left, Finn got the chance to ask Kurt about Quinn. He had only talked to her for about ten minutes in total and he wanted to know her a little bit better before he asked her out.

Kurt told him about the pregnancy drama back in sophomore year, Puck and Sam. Finn was starting to get weary about her. She seemed pretty nice the night before…but she was hiding a lot. Then Kurt told him about how she was pretty religious and went to church a lot until she got pregnancy.

He figured that maybe he could help her out. If they were going to date, Finn wouldn't be rude to her like he inferred that Puck was but he also wouldn't stick around if she was mean to him like she had been to Sam. He would be different than any other boyfriend she ever had.

Kurt gave Finn the number to Quinn's cell phone so he decided to do it "old fashioned" as he called it and texted her telling her to meet him at the park at four o' clock.

She arrived there a little after four and found Finn sitting at a park bench. When he saw her he stood up, smiled and greeted her with a simple "Hey."

She then motioned for him them to sit down and then asked "So can you explain why you asked me to come here?" she laughed. She had never been asked to go to the park. Most guys wanted her to go to their houses so that they could talk for a while and then make out. Finn seemed different and she liked that. It was a good way to make that shorty, Rachel jealous of her. She knew that Rachel wasn't entirely interested in Finn but the more that Quinn had, the less Rachel had.

"I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go out sometime?" Finn asked quickly. He nervously added "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. I mean I'm new here and Kurt told me about your past with guys so…"

Quinn giggled and grabbed Finn's hand. "If that is an offer for me to be your girlfriend, I gladly accept." She smiled and stared into his eyes. Finn laughed excitedly and invited her to an early dinner to which she willingly accepted.

* * *

They walked off to go to Breadstix and when they got there and settled into their booth Quinn went off the ladies room.

In the bathroom, Quinn only had one thing on her mind. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to the one person she hated the most. Rachel.

_**To Rachel:**_

_**Finn is mine now. That gives me one more thing that you don't have. Haha enjoy your solos because I'm the only one who will being duets with Finn. Hahaha loser.**_

One thing Quinn knew for sure, Finn Hudson was hers and she wasn't going to let go of him.

* * *

_**A/N thanks for reviewing! Keep them coming! Don't worry there's still a lotttttt of story left! Thanks!**_


	8. Being the Underdog & Revenge

**NORMAL POV**

When Rachel had gotten the text from Quinn that afternoon she was with Kurt at the mall. He had said that her wardrobe could use some revamping for the new school year so they decided to make it a full day of shopping.

When the text came through it was Kurt who had Rachel's phone since she was trying on clothes in the fitting room. Kurt opened it curiously and was shocked at the rude text she had received from Quinn.

_***FROM Quinn Fabray:**_

_**Finn is mine now. That gives me one more thing that you don't have. Haha enjoy your solos because I'm the only one who will be doing duets with Finn. Hahaha loser.**_

Kurt didn't say anything at all after he read it. He thought that they had started becoming closer friends and that a lot of things that Rachel said about Quinn were a little melodramatic. He finally understood why Rachel never wanted to be in groups with her for projects, or go to sleepovers when she was there. It all made sense.

He was even madder that Finn was now _dating_ this malicious girl. She was cruel, vicious and just downright mean. Kurt had to find a way to make them break up. He didn't even want to look at her ever again. Sure, Rachel and he had their ups and downs but they were starting to really get along lately.

* * *

When Rachel came out of the dressing room with an armload of clothes, she noticed that something was up with Kurt. "What's the matter?" She asked, thinking that maybe they were out of stock on his favorite pair of shoes that he had been eyeing for months or something. He handed her the phone and remarked "Read it. I don't know who she thinks she is, waltzing around all of us and acting all nice while she treats you like dirt." His voice had started getting angrier as he went on.

Rachel read the text and rolled her eyes. "Kurt, I get these kinds of texts from her almost _daily_…it's not a big deal." Kurt immediately grew furious. "Rachel, it _is_ a big deal. It's a big deal that none of us saw any of it for so long. It's a big deal that now I have to live with her dating my new roomie brother type thing _and_ it's a big deal that you are being harassed by her and you don't take it as heavily as you should! We care about you Rachel! All of us in Glee club! We want you to feel safe."

Rachel was starting to tear up. She never took anything that was said negatively towards her to heart. She always brushed it off reminding herself that someday they would all look up to her big name in the bright lights of Broadway.

"Thank you Kurt. You don't even understand how great of a friend you are." She said sorrowfully. "I just wish that Quinn had never joined Glee club. I tried and I tried to feel sorry for her during her pregnancy but she just continued making my life a living Hell." She sniffled again, "And for once in my life, I feel like I've overcome that underdog perception but it's only there for a split second each day. How am I supposed to feel special when people are knocking me down?"

She stood there for a split second holding her lips together before Kurt interrupted. "This is not the determined, stubborn and amazing Rachel that I met 2 years ago. Now, I want you to text her back with the most vicious comeback ever." She smiled. "But don't make it too vicious…we still want to kill her with kindness." He winked as they planned their sabotage text.

* * *

Quinn and Finn decided to go back to Finn's house after they ate so that they could talk before heading out for a movie at seven. Quinn was checking out what movies were playing on her phone when she received a text message.

_***FROM Rachel Berry:**_

_** Great for you. Hope you don't get knocked up again. And to be honest, I prefer my solos. It shows that I can carry a tune for an **__**entire **__**song unlike you. Take care!**_

_**Love, Rachel.**_

Quinn wanted to scream. She had _never _gotten Rachel to text back to one of her nasty text messages. Who did she think she was? Quinn was supposed to be the popular girl, making the unpopular ones feel miserable. But how could that happen if one of them was challenging her? Her life was ruined. If she couldn't have it all, then she didn't want any of it.

_**A/N Thanks for all the support! Please keep reviewing! It means the world to me! I hope you enjoyed the Kurt/ Rachel moment that happened in this chapter..I thought that it was sweet!**_


	9. Senior Year Begins

_**A/N Thanks for being patient! I went on vacation for a week and then I went to the beach for the weekend….and I have had extreme writers block! Excuse the terrible writing in this section! I got inspiration for another story that I would love to start writing soon so I will let you know when that happens! Thanks!**_

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Finn and Quinn had been going out for a week when school started. On the first day, they walked in hand in hand down the hallway as he walked her to her first class of the day. "I'll see you after class?" Finn asked and she nodded. He smiled and continued to walk to his first class of the day which was Spanish with Mr. Schuester.

Rachel walked into her first period class late. She was _never_ late but she had some schedule issues and has to go to Principal Figgin's office to get it straightened out. It had her taking French instead of Spanish. It was taken care of in a matter of minutes but she was still running late to her first period.

When she walked into Spanish, there was only one seat that wasn't taken. It was in the back left corner directly next to none other than Finn Hudson.

"Hello, Finn." Rachel announced as she took her seat. "Hey Rach" he grinned. She blushed a bit before pulling her notebook out of her bag to take the notes from the board. She loved how he called her Rach. It made her feel welcome into his conversations when he called her that.

* * *

**QUINN POV**

My class had gotten out early so I went over to Mr. Schue's Spanish class so that I could walk with Finn to my next class. They seemed to still be in class so I looked inside the door window to look for Finn and he was sitting next to Rachel Berry. How could she? I knew exactly what she was doing. She wanted to date Finn to boost up her reputation. She wanted so badly to finally have a duet partner that she would steal _my_ boyfriend? No way. No freaking way.

**NORMAL POV **

When Mr. Schuester's class got out, Finn walked with Rachel to the door where he was greeted by his girlfriend. "Hey, cutie" Quinn remarked as she gave Finn a look of softness in her eyes.

"Hey Quinn, I hope you don't mind but me and Finn were hoping to work together on some things. He told me that you were an alto and I figured that he may want opportunities to sing with a soprano like me."

Rachel smiled proudly at the tone she used while reciting her plans to sing with Finn. "I have to get to class so I'll see you later Quinnie?" Finn explained.

Quinn watched Finn walk away then smiled loosely and nodded "I know how you work Rachel Berry and it's not for him. I know that all you want is for somebody to like you and it isn't going to happen. Finn is my boyfriend and no matter how much stage time you get it will not be with him. I'm not going to stand around and watch you brainwash him."

Rachel was appalled. "I can't believe that you would think like that. Sure, Finn is cute and probably a very good fit for me but I made it quite clear that I was more focused on my Broadway career than some stupid boy!"

Quinn snickered before adding "Okay little miss goodie, look into my eyes and tell me that you do not have feelings for Finn."

Rachel gulped and stared wickedly into Quinn's eyes. "I, Rachel Berry, do not have feelings for Finn Hudson. Oh and for the record, I haven't gotten a text from you in a week. Phone not working or too shocked to respond? " Then she leered at Quinn and stormed off down the hallway towards her next class.

* * *

Finn was happy that Rachel wanted to be civil with him. He kinda thought that since she rejected him that it would be awkward between the two of them but it hadn't been. Quinn didn't seem to mind her in his opinion either.

* * *

At the end of the day Finn found Quinn so that they could walk to Glee Club together. "Are you excited?" Quinn questioned. Finn responded with "Not really, I am pretty confident with my voice…so it shouldn't be a huge deal" he shrugged as they found the choir room and took a seat near the back of the room.

"Okay guys, we have four new members this year! Please welcome Sugar, Rory, Blaine and Finn!" Mr. Schue exclaimed while everyone clapped in excitement for the upcoming year.

"I know that we already kind of welcomed you to the group but before we begin you all have to audition…so that's on the agenda for today! Let's start with Sugar!" the handsome Spanish teacher explained.

Sugar Motta stood up in front of the class and started singing "Hey Big Spender" while everyone tried to keep their shocked faces to themselves. Finn couldn't believe how terrible it sounded while Rachel was thinking that suffering animals sounded better than this.

Quinn was the only one to let her laughing out. After Sugar was finished the group clapped slowly and quietly and Quinn announced "You can't be serious right? I mean you sound like-"

Rachel interrupted with "I think what Quinn is trying to say is that you would be a great member of our group! Just try not to overpower any of our best singers so sing softly!" she smiled warmly to her.

**FINN POV**

The way that Rachel handled that situation was great. I wish that Quinn had the filter that Rachel did. Everything that Quinn didn't like she always made a rude remark about it. After being with Quinn for a week, I was already starting to notice some of the things that she did that made me irritated.

After Sugar sat down, Rory got up and sang "Take care of Yourself" which I thought sounded pretty cool. He had a deep voice and you couldn't hear his Irish accent in his voice which I thought was weird.

**NORMAL POV**

After Rory was applauded it was Blaine's turn and Finn was starting to get nervous. He had sang with Kurt so many times but it made him nervous knowing that it was in front of a lot of people.

As Blaine sang the last measure of "It's Not Unusual" Finn's adrenaline kicked into high gear. His palms were sweaty in Quinn's hands and his legs were shaking from excitement. He was ready.

After a nod of approval from Mr. Schuester, Finn took a deep breath in and walked up to the center of the room.

I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.  
What started out as friendship,  
Has grown stronger.  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show.

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.  
I said there is no reason for my fear.  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together.  
You give my life direction,  
You make everything so clear.

And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever.  
[ Lyrics from: r/reo+speedwagon/cant+fight+this+feeling_ ]  
Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crushing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.  
I've been running round in circles in my mind.  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl,  
Cause you take me to the places,  
That alone I'd never find.

And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the wind,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever.

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crushing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.

Rachel sat in awe at how pure and rich his voice was as everyone applauded and he sat down. She knew that the only way for him to become her partner was if he saw how well she sang.

"Mr. Schue, as one of the original Glee club members I would really like to sing a song myself to kick things off for the year." Rachel announced while Quinn and Santana groaned.

"Sure Rachel, we still have five minutes left." Will answered and she got up to the front of the room. It was so familiar to her. She knew exactly what it felt like every time she stood in front of the New Directions but it always gave her butterflies.

She took in a breath and began belting the lyrics to "Taking Chances" by Celine Dion and by the time she was done she had tears in her eyes. Most of the club went on talking about what they were going to wear for sectionals but not Finn.

Finn didn't realize how great of a singer she was. She belonged on Broadway or in Hollywood and he couldn't see how she could be living in Lima, Ohio with a voice like that.

"Alright guys, so for those of you who auditioned…you're all in!" Mr. Schue exclaimed. Quinn hugged Finn and all the other members clapped, grabbed their stuff and left the classroom. Finn knew that from that moment, he wanted to sing with Rachel Berry at least once in his lifetime.

* * *

_**A/N All rights to the music that I used is not owned by me! I do not own glee or anything either. Haha thanks and PLEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!**_

.


	10. The Set List

**Hey Guys! I haven't updated in forever because school started and stuff! This chapter is kind of boring as well but I have some EXCELLENT ideas for the next chapter and also good ideas from a new story! (EEEEK!) So I hope you enjoy and please REVIEW AND FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!  
**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

The next few weeks went by quickly and Finn was starting to become unhappy with Quinn. She was always bossing him around and telling him who he could and could not hang out with. He liked Glee club because he got to be with his friends and he was the male lead next to Rachel.

Rachel was an incredible singer. She always had emotion in her voice and Finn could tell that she could make a huge lifetime career out of it.

Quinn however, was not enthused about the two leads singing together. She always tried to get Rachel sick or in trouble so that she wouldn't be able to sing when sectionals came up.

When sectionals drew closer and closer the New Directions had to make a set list. They tried to incorporate some of the songs they had been singing and also some new ones.

* * *

They all had great ideas but in the end Mr. Schue was the one to make final calls so he said that he would post the list after school one week before the competition.

When the list was posted, Quinn was fuming. She saw two duets with Finn and Rachel and none for her and Finn.

"Mr. Schue, I have a problem" stated Quinn as she strode into the director's office, seemingly angry.

Will looked up from the stack of Spanish tests that he was grading "What can I do for you, Quinn?" he asked.

She snarled before continuing with "Why is it that Rachel and Finn have so many duets together? Are you trying to say that I'm a bad singer or something?" her voice getting louder with every word. "And why is it that little miss gold star over there gets everything sh-"

"Wait a second- I chose songs to help us _win_ Quinn. I'm didn't make up this set list with the intention of making people feel bad. Ever since Finn came to this school, you have become really mean. Not only to Rachel, but to everyone! I have made up my mind and the set list will remain the same."

Quinn was speechless. She walked out of the choir room, picking up her pace as she hoped to catch Rachel as she was leaving.

* * *

**RACHEL POV**

I was putting my bookbag into the trunk of my car when I heard the sound of clicking heels. I could only think of one person who walks with that step pattern- Quinn.

As I closed my trunk, I saw her staring over me.

I did not want to be in her presence so I quickly walked over to the side of my door, where the drivers seat door was unlocked.

"Where do you think you're going man-hands? Or should I say boyfriend stealer?"

I rolled my eyes and remarked "Quinn, if you think I'm stealing your boyfriend you are mistaken. I thought that we've already had this conversation?"

I got into the car and rolled down the window so that I could hear what she was going to say next.

"Okay, get over yourself! I'm not stupid! I know that you went to Mr. Schue to get duets with Finn for sectionals!"

I sighed. "Quinn, get over _yourself_. You think that everyone is out to get you and that's not the case. And no, I did not go to Mr. Schuester. He just obviously likes the way we sound together."

I rolled my window up and watched her back up as I drove off. I was dumbfounded. Why the hell did she think I had gone to Mr. Schuester? It's not like I had a crush on Finn or anything.

* * *

Sure, Finn was cute…and sweet…and he was a great singer.

It was then that I realized that I was in love with Finn Hudson.

* * *

**Thanks! HOPE YOU LIKED IT(:**


	11. Authors Note (Please Read)

Hello to my fabulous readers! I have been meaning to post an authors note for a while but obviously as you can tell I have taken quite the break from this story...

The reason behind my very very very long break is because I have extreme writers block (not a good excuse, I know) and I have been really focusing on my newer story, "Rachel Berry Never Let Anyone Down".

I feel like this story has a lot going for it but I'm just kind of taking a break! However, since it is Thanksgiving break this week, I may have time to write a little bit then.

Don't fret! Chapter eleven is on its way!

Also, please note that this authors note will be deleted after I post a new chapter...I don't really know why you need to note that but oh well!

Your Lovely Writer,

_Lyndsay_


	12. Together at Last

_**(A/N) Sorry guys…it has been forever since I updated! I've decided NOT to change the POVs anymore because it is really hard to write like that…sorry!**_

* * *

Sectionals came quicker than expected and the New Directions were more than prepared. Finn and Rachel had been practicing a lot and Quinn always seemed to show up even if they had been practicing by themselves.

"Okay guys, let's circle up! We go on in 3 minutes!" Mr. Schue stated as the group was getting ready to go on stage for their performance.

The group circled around the middle of the room. "Let's win this thing!" Mr. Schuester exclaimed as he put his hand in the middle of the circle. The rest of the group followed as they yelled "NEW DIRECTIONS!" and threw their arms up.

* * *

When the group got on stage, the spotlight shone on Rachel and Finn who started singing.

_**Highway run into the midnight sun **_

_**Wheels go round and round **_

_**You're on my mind **_

_**Restless hearts sleep alone tonight **_

_**Sending all my love along the wire **_

_**They say that the road **_

_**Ain't no place to start a family **_

_**Right down the line it's been you and me **_

_**And loving a music man **_

_**Ain't always what it's supposed to be **_

_**Boy **_

_**You stand by me **_

_**I'm forever yours **_

_**Faithfully **_

_**Circus life under the big top world **_

_**We all need the clowns to make us laugh **_

_**Through space and time **_

_**Always another show **_

_**Wodering where I am lost without you **_

_**And being a part ain't easy on this love affair **_

_**Two strangers learn to fall in love again **_

_**I get the joy of rediscovering you **_

_**Oh girl **_

_**You stand by me! **_

_**I'm forever yours **_

_**Faithfully **_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**Faithfully **_

_**I'm still yours **_

_**I'm forever yours **_

_**Ever yours **_

_**Faithfully **_

* * *

As the song ended, Finn smiled at Rachel. He knew that she was one in a billion. Quinn on the other hand…she was a typical teenage girl. Finn felt something tug at his heart when he sang with Rachel…like maybe they were…tethered.

They took a moment break before starting into their next song for the competition.

Artie wheeled forward and began singing. The other guys joined in about half way through the song and the girls sang the harmony in the background.

_**Hands over my head thinkin' what else could go wrong**_

_**Woulda stayed in bed, how can a day be so long**_

_**Never believed that things happen for a reason,**_

_**But how this turned out removed all my doubt so believe**_

_**That for you I'd do it all over again**_

_**Do it all over again**_

_**All I went through led me to you,**_

_**So I'd do it all over again**_

_**For you**_

_**I missed the first train stood out in the rain all day**_

_**(Little did I know)**_

_**But I caught the next train, and there you were to sweep me away**_

_**Guess that's what I waited for**_

_**Never believed that things happen for a reason**_

_**But how this turned out removed all my doubt**_

_**So believe that for you I'd do it all over again**_

_**Do it all over again**_

_**All I went through led me to you so I'd do it all over again**_

_**Oh, who ever thought a day gone so wrong could turn out so lovely**_

_**Yea, I'm so glad I found you**_

_**Even though the day went so wrong, I wouldn't change a thing**_

_**Yea, yea**_

_**I'm a do it**_

_**Do it all over again**_

_**Do it all over again**_

_**All I went through led me to you**_

_**So I'd do it all over again**_

_**Do it all over again**_

_**I'd do it all over again**_

_**I'd do all over again for you**_

_**All I went through led me to you**_

_**So I'd do it all over again for you**_

_**Whoever thought a day gone so wrong could turn out so lovely**_

* * *

The final song was for the whole group. They had been practicing this one non stop and they all really enjoyed singing it.

_**[Rachel:]**_

_**Give me a second, I, I need to get my story straight**_

_**My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State**_

_**My lover he's waiting for me just across the bar**_

_**My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking bout a scar, and**_

_**[Finn:]**_

_**I know I gave it to you months ago**_

_**I know you're trying to forget**_

_**But between the drinks and subtle things**_

_**The holes in my apologies, you know**_

_**I'm trying hard to take it back**_

_**[Sam:]**_

_**So if by the time the bar closes**_

_**[Sam and Quinn:]**_

_**And you feel like falling down**_

_**I'll carry you home**_

_**[Finn, Rachel and New Directions:]**_

_**Tonight**_

_**We are young**_

_**So let's set the world on fire**_

_**We can burn brighter than the sun**_

_**[Santana, Mercedes, Brittany and Sugar:]**_

_**Tonight**_

_**We are young**_

_**So let's set the world on fire**_

_**We can burn brighter than the sun**_

_**[Santana:]**_

_**Now I know that I'm not all that you got**_

_**I guess that I**_

_**I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart**_

_**[Rachel:]**_

_**But our friends are back**_

_**So let's raise a cup**_

_**'Cause I found someone to carry me home**_

_**[Finn w/ New Directions:]**_

_**Tonight**_

_**We are young**_

_**So let's set the world on fire**_

_**We can burn brighter than the sun**_

_**[Mercedes:]**_

_**Whoa**_

_**[New Directions w/ The Trouble Tones:]**_

_**Tonight**_

_**We are young**_

_**So let's set the world on fire**_

_**We can burn brighter than the sun**_

_**[Quinn w/ New Directions]**_

_**Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)**_

_**Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)**_

_**Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)**_

_**Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)**_

_**[New Directions Boys:]**_

_**The world is on my side**_

_**I have no reason to run**_

_**So will someone come and carry me home tonight**_

_**[Santana:]**_

_**The angels never arrived**_

_**But I can hear the choir**_

_**So will someone come and carry me home**_

_**[Rachel:]**_

_**Tonight**_

_**We are young**_

_**So let's set the world on fire**_

_**We can burn brighter than the sun**_

_**[Mercedes:]**_

_**We are young, yeah**_

_**[New Directions:]**_

_**Tonight**_

_**We are young**_

_**So let's set the world on fire**_

_**We can burn brighter than the sun**_

_**[Rachel and Finn:]**_

_**So if by the time the bar closes**_

_**And you feel like falling down**_

_**I'll carry you home tonight**_

* * *

After New Directions performed, the group went back to the green room and celebrated their great performance.

"But we didn't win yet…" Santana explained, not wanting to get the team's hopes up.

They all got quieter, but they still gushed over how well their performance went.

As they were talking, Finn pulled Rachel aside.

"You know, Rachel…you were amazing…" Finn stated nervously.

Rachel blushed and replied "Thank you Finn, you did superb as well…" she smiled.

The two stood there awkwardly for a few moments before Quinn came over to the two. "Hey Finn…" she said, eyeing Rachel but not acknowledging that she was there.

Finn looked at Rachel for a moment, somehow making it clear that he'd be right back. "Quinn, can we talk for a moment?" He asked, not cracking a smile.

Quinn nodded and walked to another part of the room with him. "Aren't you glad that I got you away from RuPaul over there?" she snickered. Finn rolled his eyes and stared her down.

"No, Quinn I'm not. I really like Rachel. Like, more than I like you. She's like one in a billion….and you're just you." He smiled lightly while Quinn glared at him angrily.

He put a hand on her shoulder kindly. "You're gonna find someone who likes you for you, Quinn. But I guess you just aren't my type. I think Rachel's the one…" He concluded.

Quinn's eyes sunk back as Finn said this. She didn't want to admit it, but she actually thought that the chemistry in "Faithfully" between Rachel and Finn was amazing.

She nodded. "I think I understand…" she said looking away from him.

Finn smiled softly and started walking away, towards Rachel who was talking to Kurt. He sped up walking as he got closer and when he got up to her, he noticed that she didn't notice that he was there. He leaned down to her and kissed her passionately.

They stayed that way as the room grew silent. As they pulled apart, the group went back to conversation, trying to hide the fact that they had been watching them in awe.

"Hi" Finn said, smiling.

"Hi" Rachel replied.

They stared at each other for a second before the lights flickered, telling them to go back on stage for the results of the competition.

Finn and Rachel grabbed each other's hands and started walking towards the door.

* * *

When they got onstage, the group stood together and waited as the group for third place was called.

When they got to the winner, the New Directions were shaking from anticipation.

"And, the winner of this year's sectionals is…NEW DIRECTIONS" The announcer pronounced excitedly.

The group yelled as the crowd cheered them on. Finn turned to Rachel. "We did it Rach!" he said.

Rachel giggled at his excitement and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"You know how long I've wanted to do that?" she asked with a smirk as she pulled away.

Finn smirked back and replied, "Not as long as I've wanted you."

* * *

_**(A/N) So that's the end of the story! I had a lot of fun writing this! Of course it's an amateur story, but that's to be expected with anybody's first story! Thanks for all the support and keep reading my other story!**_


End file.
